Gallop
by okami11235
Summary: Two-part songfic based on the ending theme "Gallop". I don't own Bleach or Gallop.
1. Escape

Rukia awoke with a start from her nightmare, a cold sweat covering her brow. She was breathing heavily, and she felt a hint of clausterphobia, which accompanied her habit of sleeping in Ichigo's cramped closet. She quietly slid the door open, as she did not want to awaken Ichigo (who was far from being a sound sleeper, thanks to his father). She tiptoed over to the door, and carefully turned the doorknob as she stifled her loud breathing. She made her way to the bathroom, flipped on the light and filled a glass up with water. As she quickly downed the water, Rukia gazed at the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was strewn about in all directions, she had bags under her reddened eyes, her face was an unflattering shade of red, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Not wanting anyone to see her like this, she ran some water over a washcloth, wiped her face down, and organized her hair. Rukia made her way back to the bedroom quickly, and as she entered, flicked the lightswitch on out of habit. Realizing her mistake, she quickly spun around, swung at the switch, missed and landed face first on the floor with a loud thud. If the light didn't wake him up, he was definitely up now.

"Nghh...Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a raspy voice as he sat up, the bright light assailing his pupils. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh... sorry to wake you... I was getting a drink." Rukia replied, picking herself up off the ground. She turned to face him, unaware that she still had some tears sliding down her red cheeks. A look of sincere concern flashed across Ichigo's face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"I'm fine." Rukia said coldly.

"Don't give me that, Rukia. You're crying"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n... Ichigo, I'm not doing this right now, it's three in the morning."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"So you admit that there is SOMETHING wrong."

"N... I just... Just leave me alone Ichigo..." Rukia turned towards the closet and reached to slide the door open, but was pulled back by two strong arms. "Let go." She said, Ichigo firmly holding her shoulders. He spun her around and leaned in close to her.

"Rukia... Please just tell me a little bit... I'm worried, and maybe I can help..." Ichigo pleaded, the same look of concern once again plastered on his face.

"You... you're really worried?" Rukia gazed up at him. Her tears started to flow again, as she told Ichigo about her nightmare. The one that came back every year. The one about Kaien. Rukia sobbed quietly as she explained the details of Kaien's death. When she was done, Ichigo was shocked. He pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered into her ear,

"It's okay, Rukia, I understand." Rukia sobbed into his chest, but clenched her fists as he spoke those words. She pushed away from him and yelled,

"No Ichigo! You could never understand! It's my fault! I killed him!" Ichigo felt hurt, but he knew she was too. She turned away and stormed out of the room. Ichigo gave chase, and caught up with her at the front door. Rukia glared at him through her tear-soaked eyes. "Just... Just stay the hell away from me, Ichigo! I should've never told you a damn thing!" She screamed, running out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

(**A/N**: This is the first part of a two-part songfic based on the ending theme "Gallop". Enjoy. Remember, reviews make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! **Do you think I'm kidding? Do not test me. Review, I am serious, motherf*cker. **)


	2. Chase

_The beats pound on my ears and their message sends shivers through my heart._  
_The dancing lights cast twisted shadows to the frenzied rhythm of the liquid colours._

_"It's gotten so late..."_ Rukia whispered to herself as she wandered through the almost deserted streets of downtown Karakura. The humble streets that she knew so well were completely different at night. The only light she could see came from the harsh neon signs that adorned the walls of nightclubs and bars, and the only noise she could hear was the loud, unpleasant music spilling from their open doors. This world was alien to her, and she was alone. She shivered as she continued along, looking for a familiar landmark in this foreign world (she neglected to grab a jacket in her fit of rage, all she had on was a short sleeved hoodie and a pair of jeans). She walked along for several minutes, then dropped to her knees and began sobbing again. Where could she go? Surely she couldn't return to that...that... "IDIOT!" Rukia screamed. How could he say that? How could he possibly... And then it hit her. She knew she couldn't go back now. "Idiot..." She whispered, this time cursing herself out. She felt like crap. How could she have missed that? Of course he understood. He was the only one who could. But surely... not anymore... Rukia knew that Ichigo must hate her... "After what I said... There's no apologizing..." She choked. Rukia stood up on her wobbly legs, her vision blurred from her tears. She wiped her eyes and continued down the road, not daring to look up.

_If you let it all go,_  
_If you've cried all your tears,_  
_you've no reason to keep staring at the ground. _

Rukia kept walking, unsure of her destination, as the sun peeked up over the distant hilltops. She stopped at a bridge and looked up to watch the glowing yellow orb cast its revitalizing light over the sleepy town.

_Lift your head back up, watch the sun rise,_  
_and start chasing you're dream!_

Suddenly, the alien world once again became familiar. Shops she'd visited with Orihime became recognizable, people started appearing again. She felt the sun warming her small, chilled body, and once again turned to the bridge's railing to watch the sun rise. Rukia was so enthralled by the elegant simplicity of the sunrise, she didn't notice someone had joined her on the bridge, and he too gazed at the beautiful sunrise.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

_Don't you feel my voice echoing beside you?_  
_If you do hear me, if my voice carries, _

Rukia turned toward the voice's owner, and her eyes widened. There stood the one she thought hated her, smirking like an idiot, as if nothing had happened. "Ichigo..." Was all she could say, as tears began to form in her eyes again.

_answer with your feet._

Without thinking, her legs began to move. She took off in full stride towards the still, orange-haired teenager.

_Even if you trip and get spun around,_

Rukia slammed into Ichigo and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She pushed her face into the fabric of his shirt and sobbed heavily, her tears soaking through to his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I wasn't thinking! I... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Rukia choked and looked up at him. But what she saw wasn't hatred or disgust, it was compassion. He slowly, gently, wrapped his arms around her and whispered,

"You don't need to apologize, Rukia... This is my fault..." He grasped her tighter, and said "Please don't hate me..." Rukia was astonished. Here was the man that she truly believed hated her, hugging her and begging for her forgiveness. She leaned up and kissed his forehead gently, just relieved that he still wanted to even be near her. He blushed, and she smiled as she leaned away. "What was that for?" Ichigo asked frantically.

"Thank you." She said, squeezing his torso tighter. Ichigo's blush diminished as he sighed. He lifted her up off the ground, and returned her gesture.

"Thank you, Rukia." He smiled as he pulled away from her forehead. The two of them locked eyes for a split second, closed their eyes, and moved in closer. Their lips met, feather light, then they both pulled back and grinned silently. He set her down and they tangled their fingers together. They gazed at each other for a few more seconds. "I love you." Ichigo said bluntly, albeit gently.

"I'm glad." Rukia replied, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Strawberry." The two then began their long walk home (Rukia had covered a lot of ground), content simply with each other's warmth.

_Keep running down that endless road!_

_

* * *

_

(**A/N**: This is the ending to the songfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, if you want to make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy. **Do it. I am not playing, you sons of b*tches.**)


End file.
